


Rolling Down the Aisle

by SeaSaltCaramel



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Hinata Hajime Swears, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSaltCaramel/pseuds/SeaSaltCaramel
Summary: Hinata and Komaeda go grocery shopping!Only one of them has fun.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Rolling Down the Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Irritated Hajime and Creepy Hope-Obsessed Nagito is my favorite thing at the moment.
> 
> This isn’t set anywhere, it’s just random. Just pretend Hajime has some kind of ultimate talent and that he and Nagito are neighbors of some sort.
> 
> I had a bit too much fun writing them on the car ride there. I didn’t realize how much pointless banter I’d written until later. Sorry ‘bout that and thanks for reading!

“Thank you for letting me accompany you, Hinata-kun!”

Hinata ponders that statement of gratitude for a moment, playing the words over and over, trying to make sense of them.

Yeah, no.

Komaeda said it as if Hinata had  _invited_ him on this quick trip to the store, which was definitely not the case.

He had been in a hurry to avoid rush hour, snatching the grocery list off the refrigerator and jogging to his car. He didn’t notice the presence beside him until he inserted his keys and switched the car to life.

Time seemed to still for a moment, which isn’t how Hinata would prefer to describe breifly glancing to his right to see Komaeda just... sitting there.

Grayish-green eyes still brighter than ever, glistening with the same adoration and awe that made Hinata’s stomach lurch when it was directed at him.

Unfortunately, it was  _always_ directed at him.

“How—“

“Good morning, Hinata-kun! Lovely weather we’re having today.” The offhand enthusiasm had Hinata _reeling_. “Doesn’t the peeking sun just fill you to the brim with hope? Like today, for example, I—“

“What are you doing here, Komaeda?” Hinata interjected, discontinuing what he knew would be a long and tiring rant about who knows what, littered with personal aspects of Hinata’s life that Komaeda somehow knew, and uncomfortable side tangents about hope.

“Hm? Oh, right. I suppose it must be a bit jarring to suddenly see someone like me, and so early too! Perhaps I should’ve given your eyes a day’s rest.”

“We didn’t see each other yesterday.”

“Ah—right.” Komaeda laughed suddenly, low and eerie,  his stare tearing away from Hinata’s face for a moment, using whatever caught his attention outside the window as a substitute.

Unease settled into Hinata’s gut, but he decided not to push for his own sanity. “You didn’t answer my question.”

That sudden nightmarish edge to Komaeda’s demeanor vanished as he perked back up, eyes lighting. “I came because you invited me, Hinata-kun!”

” _What?_ ”

“You said  _ feel free to come back anytime, you constantly disrupting me does wonders for my mental health_. Remember that, Hinata-kun?”

_Not this shit again_. If only he could go back in time and punt his past self for even thinking Komaeda wouldn’t warp his words with that damn selective interpretation of his.

“Again, that was sarcasm, Komaeda,” Hinata said flatly, wondering if he could have Komaeda arrested for copious delusion.

Komaeda only cocked his head innocently, smiling as usual.

He should be angrier, but this isn’t nearly as horrifying as that time he awoke to Komaeda gaping at him from his bedside. He’d never mentioned his apartment number,  _ or _ the complex. It was a can of worms Komaeda had glued shut, and refused to let Hinata pry open. Hinata had even said  _ please_. He got no answers and an unwanted front row seat to the way Komaeda shivered when the word pushed past his lips.

*

Hinata sighs, leaning his head back into the leather of his seat with a firm grip on the wheel.

If only it could be as easy as just asking Komaeda to leave. Hinata knew if he pushed him away Komaeda would just spiral into some crazed banter about how he was just a scrap of filth in Hinata’s wake, selfishly burdening him with his presence just so he could bask in the overwhelming glory that was Hinata’s hope.

Personally, Hinata  really didn’t want to hear the way he knew Komaeda’s breath would rasp in between manic sentences. Especially when they were in such close proximity.

“Fine, just be quiet.”

Komaeda does not shut up for the entire ride.

“How lucky am I? It really is an honor, Hinata-kun! Going on this journey of hope with you...”

“We’re going to the store, Komaeda.” 

He nods furiously in response. “Yes! Even the greatest displays of hope can be witnessed on a mere trip to the store! Hope to find everything you need, hope to avoid long lines, hope to make it out of the parking lot before rush hour! I know you were thinking of that, Hinata-kun! When I saw your bedroom light turn on ahead of schedule I just  _knew_ —“

“I literally just need milk,” Hinata says, interrupting Komaeda’s rave for the second time. He blinks down at his grocery list. “And some other things—hey what did you mean by ‘ahead of schedule’?”

“What’re you talking about, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata eyes him irritatedly. He considers sharply veering to the right and directly into the truck driving steadily beside them. Either they would both die, or Hinata would barely make it out alive.

Both options were a win in his book.

Hinata is snapped out of his momentary death-dream when he hears faint rustling beside him. He looks Komaeda’s way for a second, catching a glimpse of him shoveling through his glove compartment with an oddly fascinated glint in his eyes.

“ _Stop_ —what’re you doing?”

“I’m just—“ Komaeda pauses for a moment, nudging past a spare phone charger, an empty sunglasses case and a few pens. “Everything about you is so amazing, Hinata-kun. Even the little things fill me with—“

“If you tell me that my extra bottle of hand sanitizer somehow fills you with hope I’m gonna go off-road until we crash.”

“That would be a waste, don’t you think? To snuff out the prismatic brilliance of your hope just because..” he trails off, and Hinata worriedly looks his way again. Somehow it’s even more disconcerting when Komaeda _isn’t_ yammering on.

Komaeda removed a pack of spearmint gum, wide-eyed. He strokes the packaging with his thumb like it was a small kitten. Hinata really needed him to stop petting his stuff.

“Do you want one?” Hinata asks absentmindedly, focusing on the road as he makes a winding left turn and missing the way Komaeda’s jaw drops.

“Really, Hinata-kun? To think that you would waste anything on me... you really are a generous person.”

“Dude, it’s just gum.”

Komaeda unwraps the mint green strip and pops it into his mouth, grinning ear to ear.

“Do you want one too, Hinata-kun? It is yours after all.” Before he could answer Komaeda removes the paper from a second piece and holds it up to his mouth.

“Are you trying to cause an accident?” Hinata grunts, but he leans forward to catch the gum in between his front teeth, cringing when he brushes against the pads of Komaeda’s fingers. “Thanks,” he murmurs.

Komaeda is silent.

As expected, there wasn’t many people around at this time so Hinata is able to pull into a parking spot close to the entrance.

When he looks over for a third time, bothered by Komaeda’s out of character quietness, he’s motionless, laser-focused on the hand he’d “fed” Hinata with.

Hinata quirks a brow. “You okay?”

Komaeda raises the two fingers to his lips.

Hinata reaches over and slaps him across the head.

* * *

Hinata scans through the refrigerated section, searching for the milk. When he finds it, he checks every expiration date and picks the latest one.

When he turns around to place it in the cart, he involuntarily winces.

Komaeda is still waiting idly behind him, elbows propped against the shopping cart handle, gazing with a look so tender Hinata worries onlookers might get the wrong idea about their relationship.

“You saw my list, right? Why don’t you go and make yourself useful,” Hinata says, lowering the jug.

“Sorry, I wasn’t aware you were okay with someone as repulsive as me handling your groceries!”

He gives Komaeda a look but it doesn’t seem to register. Who is he kidding, it _never_ registers.

“Please put my body to good use, Hinata-kun!” That one gets a few head turns, and it takes all of Hinata’s will not to reach over and strangle Komaeda where he stands.

He takes a breath, hoping to ebb away at the fury locked and loaded under his tongue and in the curl of his fist. “When you find the eggs, make sure to check for any cracked shells, okay?”

“Anything for you, Hinata-kun!” With that, he scampers off. 

Well, he doesn’t go far.

Komaeda walks to the aisle just across from where he and Hinata were, leans forward and begins to inspect every shelf in what Hinata had thought would be a quick search for eggs.

Hinata strengthens his grip on the cart. “ _Komaeda_.”

He jolts at the stern voice, but ultimately seems unbothered when he meets Hinata’s eyes, maybe even a little flushed, which is not something Hinata wants to dwell on.

“There are literal signs—“ Hinata gestures wildly upward “—for this shit, what the hell are you doing?”

“Just doing a thorough search!”

“ _I’m about to thoroughly beat your ass_ ,” he grumbles under his breath.

“If that's the use you have for me, then I’m ready when you are, Hinata-kun!”

“Oh my God.”

* * *

Hinata relishes in the fleeting half-hour of silence, tracking down the items on his list and internally celebrating when something’s on sale. This is how today was supposed to go, but apparently he’s not allowed to have a normal trip to the grocery store.

He can’t keep his mind away from Komaeda forever, unfortunately. He feels like a stressed parent who finally deemed their child old enough to go gallivanting about the store in order to speed up the shopping process.

Adversely, his child was grossly unhinged and would probably have a hope-gasm in the middle of the establishment before finding anything.

Hinata tries not to be mean-spirited, but he’s put in a _lot_ of effort trying to at  _least_ be Komaeda’s acquaintance and he  _always_ comes up short.

As if to reinforce his thoughts he hears a voice call out to him, high and bright and—good things just never last do they?

“Hinata-kun!” He sounds a bit strained, concentrated, and Hinata has yet to turn around because most things ought to be confronted with a clear head lest he be motivated to violently constrict whatever insisted on pestering him.

He should’ve kept walking.

Komaeda returns with his arms full, teetering towards Hinata who wonders what mistake he made in life that allowed things to end up like this.

He isn’t given much time to think about it because Komaeda suddenly sways to the side and Hinata has to lunge forward to catch the few things that fall from his grocery tower.

He tosses them into the cart with little scrutiny before returning to Komaeda’s side. Hinata slides his hands over Komaeda’s without thinking, steadying his hold. He shouldn’t have been surprised when Komaeda jumps with excitement and a precarious box at the top slides down and collides with Hinata’s head.

“ _ Ow _ —Watch it!”

“Sorry, Hinata-kun!”

When they get everything into the cart it hits him.

Half the shit in there isn’t on his list.

“Komaeda, I sent you to get eggs.”

“Hearty ingredients make for hearty meals, Hinata-kun! A sure way to reinforce your hope to persist by strengthening your body!”

A beat passes before Hinata picks up the sack of potatoes Komaeda happened to bring back and swings.

*

They got kicked out of the store.

“That wasn’t the most successful trip,” Komaeda says happily, holding the red swell on his cheek, “but you must have hope that you’ll prevail the next time!”

Hinata stares at him long and hard, searching, but not a single ounce of regret is present in his features.

Still smiling stupidly wide, Komaeda watches intently as Hinata reaches over, sure not to brush his arm against him, and opens his door.

“Hinata—“

“Get out. You’re walking home.”

Komaeda waves frantically as Hinata pulls off, and Hinata cuts the music on and turns it up until he can’t hear himself think.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure Komaeda will be lucky enough to get a ride home.


End file.
